The Bloodred Eyes
by Badguy L I
Summary: This is the prelude to the story The Bloodstained Hands, where it takes place before the Uchiha massacre. New characters have been added but it revolves around an Itachioc and Sasukeoc.It has also continued after three years with team seven...
1. A normal day of training

The BloodStained Hands: Red Lust...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

This side of the story is mainly focusing around the Uchiha clan before the massacre. So there are characters that aren't mentioned in the story and some new ones are introduced

Seikatsu Owari, Maeda Shibima (new).

Seikatsu-childhood friend of Sasukes. She goes on and off to Sasuke's house and plays with him before the two start learning how to become ninjas.

Maeda Shibima-Seikatsu's care taker, she watches over Seikatsu ever since her mother had passed away and father disappeared. She also helps Itachi keep an eye on the two. She has foot length reddish purple hair and medium brown eyes. Seikatsu's grandmother lives with them of course.

Chapter One: A normal day of training...

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" Seikatsu said right when she ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and smiled cheerfully until Seikatsu tripped. "Umph!" Seikatsu said as she landed on the streets. "Seikatsu are you okay?" Sasuke ask running to her aid. Seikatsu sat up slowly and laughed. "I'm okay. It's just a scra-Ow!" Seikatsu rubbed her scrape gently as blood began to flow out slowly. "Brother!" Sasuke called out to Itachi while he was sitting on the porch. "Sasuke, what is it?" Itachi asked surprised. "Seikatsu's leg is messed up in red." Sasuke said holding Seikatsu up. "Seikatsu don't worry my brother will help you." Sasuke said smiling. Seikatsu nodded as Itachi walked over to the two children. "Lets take a look..." Itachi said kneeling over with a few bandages in his right hand.

"Seikatsu how many times did miss Maeda tell you to be careful?" Itachi reminded as he began wrapping the bandages around her leg. "Uh I dunno. I can't remember." Seikatsu lied. Itachi laughed a bit and picked her up and placed her on her feet. Seikatsu stumbled again and Sasuke sighed. "Seika?" Sasuke said the name that Seikatsu would always regret having because her father named her that. Seikatsu flinched at the name and didn't answer.

Itachi then picked Seikatsu up once more and carried her to the house with Sasuke by his side watching Seikatsu the whole time as they walked. "Brother?" Sasuke called out watching Seikatsu lay on the bed with a few clothes under her scraped leg. "Yes Sasuke." Itachi answered. "Seikatsu doesn't like the name Seika-she said it is not a good thing for her." Sasuke sighed. Seikatsu was sleeping soundlessly as Sasuke continued, "Why does she think the name Seika is a bad thing?" Itachi shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you Sasuke but she doesn't want anyone to call her that okay?" Itachi said. "Okay." Sasuke smiled.

Maeda came into the room silently and took a look at Seikatsu's leg. "That girl...she will never quit." Maeda sighed. "Hm? Miss Maeda?" Itachi questioned. "Sorry for the trouble-Seikatsu sort of always gets herself in trouble like this...for some reason she doesn't know why." Maeda said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sasuke you stay here and watch Seikatsu. Miss Maeda and I are going to have a little talk." Itachi said walking towards the door. Maeda glanced up and looked at him with her eyes wide. "Yes." Maeda said shakily as she followed him. In the next room Uchiha-san and his wife were sitting down at the table silently. Maeda and Itachi sat across from them. "Maeda-chan is there something wrong at the house?" Uchiha-san asked. The wife seemed calm and smiled gently, "It is alright...you can tell us anything we are here for you, Seikatsu and her grandmother." "Well you see, rumors have been going around about Seikatsu's father coming back...and I am not sure if that is a good thing." Maeda said solemnly. "Seikatsu's father is an abusive man. He has beaten Seikatsu's mother because of Seikatsu's bloodline jutsu trait. I do not know what it is but I can't let him get to her." Maeda finished.

"Seikatsu's father? What has he done in the past?" Uchiha-san asked curiously. "Well, he beaten his wife a few times and Seikatsu. He tried to kidnap her but that plan didn't work. And he also...I'm sorry but the rest is too much for me to say." Maeda sighed. Itachi placed a hand on Maeda's shoulder. "Do not worry I will protect you and Seikatsu and her grandmother I promise." Itachi said. Maeda blushed lightly as she shook her head up and down, "Yes, thank you very much." Uchiha-san and his wife smiled in approval and allowed Itachi and Sasuke to stay over Seikatsu's house for a while.

"Wow Seikatsu you got a big room!" Sasuke said amazed. Seikatsu didn't have any toys but she did have some pencils and paper. She also had one stuffed animal that was ripped a few years ago and her dried up flowers. "Sorry if I don't have a lot of things Sasuke. I'm just not a sissy type of girl." Seikatsu said cheerfully while she pulled out another bed for Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke?" Seikatsu said sadly. "Um...yes Seikatsu." Sasuke answered a bit worried. "You can call me Seiku instead of Seika. I think it's better that way..." Seikatsu said crawling on the bed. "Okay then for now on your name is Seiku." Sasuke smiled. 


	2. Losing control

The BloodStained Hands: Red Lust... 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

This side of the story is mainly focusing around the Uchiha clan before the massacre. So there are characters that aren't mentioned in the story and some new ones are introduced

Seikatsu Owari, Maeda Shibima (new).

Seikatsu-Friend of Sasuke and Itachi. She goes on and off to Sasuke's house and plays with him before the two start learning how to become ninjas.

Maeda Shibima-Seikatsu's care taker, she watches over Seikatsu ever since her mother had passed away and father disappeared. She also helps Itachi keep an eye on the two. She has foot length reddish purple hair and medium brown eyes. Seikatsu's grandmother lives with them of course.

Chapter two: Losing control..

As the days went by, Seikatsu and Sasuke have been learning how to throw kunais and small shurikens. They even learned how to read some scrolls. Maeda has been bringing in the groceries with Itachi's help and Seikatsu's grandmother has been resting or cleaning around the house. Maeda placed the groceries on the table after she came back from shopping for a few hours and planted herself in her bedroom on her bed. "How long will this last?" She thought staring at the ceiling. "Miss Maeda?" Itachi came in cracking the door slightly. "Oh Itachi call me Maeda, I'm not use to the formalities here." Maeda said sitting up.

"Sorry about that." Itachi said taking a few steps forward in to the room. It was about 11 at night and everyone else was sleeping. Itachi sat beside Maeda and watched her breathe slowly. "Itachi...no it's okay." Maeda said taking a few breathes. "Maybe my place here wasn't suppose to be..." Maeda sighed. "I don't think that's it." Itachi said. Maeda blushed lightly and turned her face away trying to hide her emotions. "Why have you been so kind to me lately Itachi?" she asked. Itachi smiled and cupped her chin in the palm of his hand. "Maybe because..." Itachi murmured before he kissed Maeda's lips gently. Maeda gave in to his kiss and pulled him closer to her. "Itachi...we can't not do this with the door open." Maeda said pointing out.

Itachi walked over to the door and closed it as well as he kept it shut tight. "That's better..." Itachi said as he pushed Maeda gently on her back and began to kiss her. Maeda wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to pull his ponytail out. "Itachi...I know we should not be doing this. We probably need to stop." Maeda said as she couldn't stop. "I agree but I want to do this with you." Itachi said before he slipped his hand up Maeda's skirt. Maeda made a soft moan as his hand continued to trail up her skirt and to her panties. Maeda kissed Itachi roughly making him let out a small groan within his throat. "I want this shirt off..." Maeda said as she tugged on the ends of Itachi's shirt. "If my shirt goes that skirt of yours goes." Itachi gave Maeda a gentle smirk.

"Fine then." Maeda said as she pulled Itachi's shirt over his head. Seeing him with out a shirt on made her body want him more. "Control yourself..." she thought as Itachi pulled her skirt down far enough so Maeda was able to slip out of it simply. Itachi pressed Maeda closely up against his body so that she would feel comfortable. Maeda planted small kisses on his chest then up to his lips. "I want to touch you now..." Itachi grunted. "Touch me." Maeda invited as she removed his pants. Itachi opened Maeda's shirt and threw it aside after she slipped her arms out of the sleeves. "Itachi will this hurt...?" Maeda asked a bit worried. "For the first few minutes then after a while, you'll be fine sleeping away with me." Itachi said carressing Maeda's cheek. Maeda closed her eyes as Itachi removed the rest of their clothing and placed themselves under the sheets.

"Itachi...?" "Don't worry I am going to go slow Maeda." Itachi said as he suddenly entered Maeda. Maeda let out a gasping cry and tightened her grip on him as he began moving a bit faster everytime. Itachi kissed Maeda deeply in order to control her gasps. Suddenly she felt something go further inside her until Itachi gently collapsed on top of her. "Maeda...are you all right?" he asked running his fingers through her hair and kissing her lips lightly. "Y..." Maeda couldn't speak. "Go to sleep Maeda. I will watch you and never leave." Itachi said right before Maeda fell asleep. The night was long as the whole house was quiet until Maeda woke up opening her eyes slowly knowing that Itachi was still awake. "Itachi go to sleep, you must be tired." Maeda yawned. "Not until we have another round." Itachi kissed Maeda deeply. "Itachi..." Maeda moaned deeply as she pressed her hand against Itachi's chest. "One more time okay Maeda, then I will sleep." Itachi pleaded as he kissed Maeda's neck."Okay." Maeda said smiling sweetly. Itachi kissed Maeda deeply and went inside her once more.

In the morning, Seikatsu and Sasuke were having a broom sweep race through the hallways. "Come on Sasuke, you can run faster than that." Seikatsu teased as she sped up ahead of him. "No way, not with only socks on! I slip easily." Sasuke laughed. Grandmother was sitting in the kitchen drinking some tea. "Hm..those two still haven't come out of their beds yet." she said not worried. "Maeda." Seikatsu called out. "Brother." Sasuke did the same. "Where could they be?" Seikatsu asked. "I don't know but I think we should look around." Sasuke suggested. "Right, they might be in their rooms still." Seikatsu smiled as she ran down the next hallway. Seikatsu opened Maeda's bedroom door slowly but it was empty. She then ran back to Sasuke quickly. "Nope. Not there." She panted. "My brother's room is locked." Sasuke said. "Oh well, lets finish up cleaning. Maybe they will wake up sooner or later." Seikatsu said cheerfully. "You're right." Sasuke said bringing out the mop.


	3. School

The BloodStained Hands: Red Lust...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

This side of the story is mainly focusing around the Uchiha clan before the massacre. So there are characters that aren't mentioned in the story and some new ones are introduced

Seikatsu Owari, Maeda Shibima (new).

Seikatsu-Friend of Sasuke and Itachi. She goes on and off to Sasuke's house and plays with him before the two start learning how to become ninjas.

Maeda Shibima-Seikatsu's care taker, she watches over Seikatsu ever since her mother had passed away and father disappeared. She also helps Itachi keep an eye on the two. She has foot length reddish purple hair and medium brown eyes. Seikatsu's grandmother lives with them of course.

Chapter 3: School...

"Nooo! I don't wanna go!" Seikatsu threw a tantrum as Itachi picked her up. "Now now Seikatsu. You and Sasuke are going to be in the same class. So everything will be fine." Itachi said cheerfully. "Seikatsu don't start throwing a fit now. You don't know if you'll like it or not." Maeda smiled. "Seikatsu, don't worry I will protect you okay?" Sasuke said. Seikatsu blushed lightly and shook her head. "Okay." she said quietly.

As the two children entered the building; other kids around their age were playing and talking. Seikatsu held a small paper bag in one hand and Sasuke took her other hand. "Sasuke..." Seikatsu sighed. "This place seems a bit new Sasuke." she said looking around. "Yeah but don't worry we'll be fine here." Sasuke said cheerfully. A spiky blonde haired boy approached Seikatsu with a cheerful smile, "Hello-my name is Uzumaki Naruto. You new here?" "Yeah I'm new here. My name is Owari Seikatsu and this is Uchiha Sasuke." Seikatsu said smiling.

"Cool. Hey uh what's in the bag?" Naruto said as he pointed his finger out. "Oh I got rice balls in here. Do you want one Naruto?" Seikatsu asked politely. "Yeah!" Naruto said excited. "Here," Seikatsu handed a rice ball over to Naruto, "I have plenty more." Naruto began to pig out on the rice ball happily while Sasuke glanced around the room; he still had his grip on Seikatsu's hand. Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba approached them. "So you guys are new here?" Kiba asked with his little puppy in his arms. "...Yeah." Sasuke answered with Seikatsu behind him. "What's your names?" Neji asked. "It's Sasuke and this is Seikatsu." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" Neji said crossing his arms, "Well then. My name is Neji Hyuuga, this here is my younger cousin, Hinata." Hinata was quiet as she waved her hand. "Hello...Seikatsu. Sasuke." she said shakily. "My name is Ino." Ino said flipping her long blonde ponytail trying to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke ignored her. "Hey Ino you pig-stay away from Sasuke!" Sakura shouted in Ino's face. "Why don't you-billboard brows. He didn't even notice you!" Ino shouted back. "Those two are some fans of yours Sasuke." Seikatsu said with out showing the hint of being pissed off.

"They are not going to get him, I swear it!" Seikatsu thought. "So who are you suppose to be? His girlfriend!" Ino pointed at Seikatsu. "Uh...I uh..." Seikatsu blushed turning her head away. "I-!" Seikatsu stopped right when Sasuke took a step forward. "Yeah. Seikatsu is my friend who is a girl!" Sasuke smiled. "She is my girlfriend." Sasuke finished. All the girls glared at Seikatsu except for Hinata. Hinata was looking at Naruto with light blush. "She likes Naruto." Seikatsu thought. "Don't worry Seikatsu. I bet you can take all of them on one by one." Naruto laughed. All the girls then clenched their fists at Naruto. "Naruto!" Sakura said angrily. Naruto started to shake but Seikatsu stood up in front of him holding her arms out. "Nuh uh, no way you are gonna hurt him! It's only me and you all one by one, got that?" Seikatsu said confidently.

"Thanks Seikatsu." Naruto smiled. "Sure no problem. Sasuke...?" Seikatsu turned to him. Sasuke smiled at her. "It's almost time for class to start." he said pointing out at the clock. "It's 10:00 everyone. Get to your seats please." Iruka Sensei said walking over to the podium. "Oh you two must be new here." Iruka sensei said glancing at Sasuke and Seikatsu. "You are Uchiha and Owari." he said. Sasuke and Seikatsu nodded. "You two may be seated next to Naruto." He insisted. "Okay." " Sasuke took Seikatsu's hand and they both walked over to the desk where Naruto.

As they sat in their seats, girls all glared at Seikatsu except Hinata. She was quiet. The day went on by slowly and everyone went on home by 4:00 p.m. Itachi and Maeda were already outside waiting for Sasuke and Seikatsu. "Brother!" Sasuke ran over to Itachi cheerfully. Seikatsu ran after Sasuke and jumped in to Maeda's arms. "How was your first day?" Maeda asked smiling. "It was fun, wasn't it Sasuke?" Seikatsu turned to him. "Yep, it sure was!" Sasuke said excitedly. 


	4. Encounter

The BloodStained Hands: Red Lust...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

This side of the story is mainly focusing around the Uchiha clan before the massacre. So there are characters that aren't mentioned in the story and some new ones are introduced

Seikatsu Owari, Maeda Shibima (new).

Seikatsu-Friend of Sasuke and Itachi. She goes on and off to Sasuke's house and plays with him before the two start learning how to become ninjas.

Maeda Shibima-Seikatsu's care taker, she watches over Seikatsu ever since her mother had passed away and father disappeared. She also helps Itachi keep an eye on the two. She has foot length reddish purple hair and medium brown eyes. Seikatsu's grandmother lives with them of course.

Chapter 4: Encounter...

Right when the four reached the house, a man about in his mid age thirties was leaning against the entrance door. As they reached the porch; Seikatsu started shaking relentlessly. "I am sense him near..." she mumbled as she stepped back. Sasuke looked at the man with rusty brown colored brown hair who leaning against door. "Who is that?" he asked Seikatsu. Seikatsu just stood in silent. "That...man...that bastard!" she spat out as she hid behind Itachi and Maeda. "Seika has grown up a bit." The man said as he walked off the porch and closer to the four.

Seikatsu moved closer behind Itachi and Maeda. "Go away!" she said shakily. "Now is that how you speak to your daddy Seika?" Imase-san said. "You are not daddy!" Seika started to run away. Imase-san started to run after Seikatsu until Itachi stopped him in his tracks. "Maeda, Sasuke, go get Seikatsu and bring her in the house. I will take care of this man." Itachi said calmly. "Okay brother!" Sasuke ran after Seikatsu. Maeda nodded. "Yes!" She agreed. Itachi met eye to eye with Seikatsu's father. "So you're Seikatsu's father am I correct?" Itachi asked. "Yeah, that's right! Now move out of my way-I am taking with Seika with me!" Imase-san said as he shoved Itachi out of the way.

Itachi grabbed Imase-san by his shirt collar and slight threw him in front. "Don't even think about it." Itachi warned. "You think you can keep me away from my daughter ?!" Imase-san said. "You were the one who murdered your wife by beating her, you practically did worse to Seikatsu by kidnapping her..." Itachi closed his eyes halfway. "Ha-I guess you could say that I am not sorry for those damn things I have done in the past!" Imase-san laughed. Imase-san pulled out a dagger. "Now if you don't mind I will get my daughter!" Imase-san charged at Maeda from behind but Seikatsu lost color in her eyes and thrusted her fists into Imase-san's stomache. "Maeda, Sasuke, Itachi run! I wanna finish this!" Seikatsu ordered.

"What? Seiku?" Sasuke said as Imase-san fell back a few steps. "You little wench!" Imase-san coughing some saliva. Seikatsu didn't show any emotion to him and glared at him with a blank expression. "No Seikatsu. I don't want you getting hurt." Maeda said as Sasuke pulled her away. "Brother will make sure she isn't hurt." Sasuke said. Maeda blushed faintly as she noticed Sasuke trusting the two. "Right lets go." she said picking running with Sasuke inside the house. Itachi walked up to Seikatsu. "Seikatsu let me take care of this man. He shouldn't be here." Itachi said coldly.

Imase-san laughed heavily and glared at Seikatsu. "Is that how you react to your father girl? Now come here. I bet your mother wouldn't want this." he said holding his hand out. "Get away from me!" Seikatsu said running behind Itachi. Seikatsu hid her face behind Itachi's leg while Imase-san walked toward her. "Itachi..." she cried. "Don't worry Seikatsu. This man won't come after you anymore." Itachi said patting her on the head. Seikatsu shook her head, "Yeah." "You think you can just come in and steal Seikatsu away from her home. I don't think you want to harm anyone unless you want to die." Itachi said.

"Why you-!" Imase charged at Itachi. "Itachi!" Seikatsu screamed. Itachi closed his eyes and opened them; this time his eyes were red and had three black markings inside them. "What is that?!" Seikatsu asked. "Sharingan..." Itachi said. "This won't hurt a bit, for me that is." Itachi said as he entered the man's mind and began destroying him from the inside. Imase-san simply hit the ground. "!" Seikatsu gasped. "He won't be bothering you anymore Seikatsu. Now lets go inside." Itachi said smiling. "Okay Itachi." Seikatsu said as they walked towards the house. 


	5. Dinner

The BloodStained Hands: Red Lust...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

This side of the story is mainly focusing around the Uchiha clan before the massacre. So there are characters that aren't mentioned in the story and some new ones are introduced

Seikatsu Owari, Maeda Shibima (new).

Seikatsu-Friend of Sasuke and Itachi. She goes on and off to Sasuke's house and plays with him before the two start learning how to become ninjas.

Maeda Shibima-Seikatsu's care taker, she watches over Seikatsu ever since her mother had passed away and father disappeared. She also helps Itachi keep an eye on the two. She has foot length reddish purple hair and medium brown eyes. Seikatsu's grandmother lives with them of course.

Chapter 5: Dinner...

Maeda was cooking up green beans, broccoli, carrots, and potatoes while Itachi was cutting the meat. Seikatsu and Sasuke were setting the table while grandmother was cleaning the house. "Hey, I smell something good!" Seikatsu said sniffing the pot. "Seikatsu you know you have to wait." Maeda said smiling. Itachi chuckled a bit and handed Seikatsu a slice of meat. "Here. Give this other one to Sasuke." Itachi whispered. Seikatsu laughed and ran away. "Now Itachi you know that they have to wait." Maeda said concerned. Itachi kissed Maeda's lips gently and smiled. "Come on Maeda. Let them have their fun while we can have our fun later on at night." he said. Maeda blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment. "Itachi...what did you do to Seikatsu's father?" Maeda frowned when she asked the question.

"I killed him..." Itachi said as he stopped slicing the meat then placed it in the pot. "There isn't a scene out there so everything will be fine. I didn't even touch him." Itachi finished. "You used your sharingan didn't you?" Maeda asked. Itachi was silent. Maeda kissed him deeply as he still didn't answer. "Yes..." he finally spoke. "I'm not disappointed or angry with you Itachi. I'm just glad that you, Sasuke, and Seikatsu are okay." Maeda said calmly. Itachi ran his fingers through her hair. "Itachi?" Maeda questioned his worried. "...Maeda." Itachi kissed her deeply. "Lets finish this then go to bed." he said. "Itachi, okay..." Maeda smiled sweetly.

Seikatsu and Sasuke were sliding through the hallways in their socks having a race. "Come on Sasuke!" Seikatsu said speeding ahead of him. "...No way." Sasuke said as he reached the kitchen door before Seikatsu. "No fair!" Seikatsu laughed. As Sasuke, Seikatsu, Maeda, Itachi, and grandmother began to eat. Grandmother started a conversation, "So I hear that you two children are in school now." "Yeah! It's pretty cool-we met our new teacher Iruka sensei and cool kids there." Seikatsu said before eating a potatoe. "Yeah, there were a lot of kids there. All those girls were staring at me though..." Sasuke said. "I think they have a crush on you Sasuke." Maeda said. "Nuh uh, I want Seikatsu to only like me. No one else." Sasuke pointed to Seikatsu. Seikatsu looked at him with a slice of meat hanging out of her mouth. "?"

Everyone laughed when they noticed Seikatsu's face. "Seikatsu has an apetite." Itachi commented. "Yup, she sure does. She eats continuously if she is hungry but I keep her back." Maeda said cheerfully. "Hey I'm just always hungry!" Seikatsu said. Sasuke laughed and finished eating his plate. "Lets have an eating contest." Sasuke said. "Huh? Eating contest? You'll lose Sasuke." Seikatsu gave him a grin. "Oh no you two-everytime you guys have a contest there is always a mess." Maeda said crossing her arms. "Aww can we Maeda please?" Seikatsu and Sasuke begged. It took a few moments for Maeda to think then she just gave in. "Fine, but you two have to help clean up when you are done." She said. "Yeah okay!" Seikatsu smiled cheerfully.

The contest began and ended with Sasuke having 6 plates and Seikatsu having 8 plates. "Can you two move?" Itachi asked laughing a bit. "Ugh...I think I can." Sasuke stood up slowly. Seikatsu stood up then fell on her knees. Maeda laughed and helped Seikatsu stand. Later that night, everyone went to bed. Maeda and Itachi were in her bedroom talking. "Itachi...?" Maeda said quietly. "Yes, Maeda." Itachi said as he looked out the window. "You didn't really kill Seikatsu's father, did you?" Maeda asked. "No unfortunately. Seikatsu wants the man to be killed by herself." Itachi said. "I told her no but she refused." "Let Seikatsu do it." Maeda said with a sigh. "If Seikatsu wants to her true power then let her..."

Itachi sat on the bed with his hands folded. "...Are you sure about this?" he asked worried. Maeda nodded, "Yes. I mean she is learning very slowly about her power so I guess it is best." Itachi reached out for Maeda and pulled her close to him by her arm gently. "Maeda..." he murmured before kissing her. "Itachi..." Maeda moaned softly. "Maeda...if I touch you while I use my sharingan...what will you do?" Itachi asked panting slowly. "Itachi, I don't know." Maeda answered feeling Itachi move in closer. "My eye sight...it's getting weaker and when I use my sharingan my eye sight is completely clear." Itachi said kissing Maeda's neck. Maeda held a gentle grip on Itachi and kissed his forehead. "Itachi..." Maeda moaned until Itachi laughed a bit and kissed her lips. Itachi held her gently, "Maeda, I promise to protect you, Seikatsu, and her grandmother..."

"Itachi...I want to stay with you until we both sleep forever." Maeda said as Itachi touched her cheek gently. "Maeda...I want to make sure that you won't get hurt. I know that we are both young but..." he said with a sigh. Maeda blushed and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Itachi we will be alright." she assured him sweetly. "Let's just focus on keeping the kids safe." "Yes." Itachi said calmly. "Itachi, your eyesight is getting worse isn't it?" Maeda asked. "...Yes." Itachi yawned quietly. "Itachi you can't keep using the sharingan more and more. You'll be blind if this keeps up." Maeda sighed. Itachi laughed weakly and kissed her gently.

"Maeda, you know that I will be fine in the end and I promise you this." Itachi smiled. "Itachi..." Maeda said softly before she fell asleep. Itachi laid her down and slept beside her until the morning. 


	6. Crying

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

This side of the story is mainly focusing around the Uchiha clan before the massacre. So there are characters that aren't mentioned in the story and some new ones are introduced

Seikatsu Owari, Maeda Shibima (new).

Seikatsu-Friend of Sasuke and Itachi. She goes on and off to Sasuke's house and plays with him before the two start learning how to become ninjas.

Maeda Shibima-Seikatsu's care taker, she watches over Seikatsu ever since her mother had passed away and father disappeared. She also helps Itachi keep an eye on the two. She has foot length reddish purple hair and medium brown eyes. Seikatsu's grandmother lives with them of course.

Chapter 6: Crying...

"Seikatsu. Seikatsu wake up." Sasuke said nudging Seikatsu in her side. Seikatsu was crying. She was having nightmares. "Sasuke...why am I crying?" Seikatsu asked not opening her eyes. Sasuke sat Seikatsu up and hugged her tight. "Seikatsu what is happening...?" he asked gently. "My father is beating me. Blood is spilled on the floor while my mother is begging him to stop but he won't. I am screaming a lot so I can't see a thing. He then stops and grabs me by my hair and..." Seikatsu woke up in sweat. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" she cried out. "Seikatsu! I am here..." Sasuke said hearing her cry. Itachi and Maeda came in wondering what the problem was. "Seikatsu...she having nightmares." Sasuke explained. "What?" Itachi picked Seikatsu up. She was having a fever. Her body was hot, too hot and sweat was running down her face. "Sasuke...I'm sorry." she said crying still.

Sasuke took her hand, "It's okay Seikatsu. I am gonna stay by your side." "Thank you Sasuke..." Seikatsu said as they entered the living room. Seikatsu was shivering as she kept her eyes closed. Her chakra was being released abruptly as Itachi placed her down on the couch. Maeda picked up a wet rag and placed it on Seikatsu's forehead. "Seikatsu, can you hear me?" Maeda asked sweetly. "...Yes. I can hear, everyone." Seikatsu said finally opening her eyes. She sat up quickly and panted. "Sas...Sasuke!" she called out not knowing where he was. Sasuke hugged her tightly as Seikatsu cried. "Sasuke, I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Seikatsu whimpered. "No, Seikatsu. It's okay...you were scared so I get it. Go to sleep and then we will go to school tommorow." Sasuke smiled. "Really?" Seikatsu wiped her tears. "Yeah and we can play after that too." Sasuke said happily.

"Come on Sasuke! Bye Itachi. Bye Maeda!" Seikatsu shouted waving good-bye. Seikatsu took Sasuke by his hand as they both ran to the academy. It was about eight in the morning when they entered the building. A boy with whisker looking marks on his face and spiky blonde hair approached Seikatsu as he noticed her bag of rice balls. The girls were looking at Sasuke making him feel annoyed. "Ugh..it's those girls again." He muttered. "Wha? You want one?" Seikatsu asked the boy. The boy nodded and smiled cheerfully as Seikatsu handed one to him. "My...my name is Nar..Naruto." Naruto said nervously. "Mine is Seikatsu. This is Sasuke." Seikatsu said happily. Sasuke waved a hand towards Naruto hoping that the girls were leave.

When the girls were brought outside to make flower arrangements, Seikatsu sat down against the tree picking liatris and statice. Two older girls approached her in an inappropriate matter and crossed their arms, "Hey you! You that new girl aren't you?" Seikatsu didn't look up at the girl talking and continued picking flowers until she spotted some impatiens, "Yeah, your point?" "A lot of us girls aren't liking ya for the fact that you are always around Sasuke." One girl said ignorantly. As Seikatsu picked up a few impatiens she focused on the small tail of the flower. "He only likes girls with long hair and ones that are pretty like us." The other girl added. Seikatsu pulled out a hand sized shuriken and slit her hand watching the blood pour out and hit the flower. "Something pretty...I know I'm not so-" Seikatsu thought hoping not to cry as she glared at the girls. "Take this for being pretty!" Seikatsu threw the impatiens at the girls staining her blood on them. The girls screamed as they noticed the red stains on their skirts then ran away.

Seikatsu laughed as two new girls approached her. "Hey, your name is Seikatsu, right? My name is Ino." The blonde girl answered cheerfully. The girl with the pink hair was shy. "This is Sakura." Ino pointed out to her. Seikatsu looked at the two girls and smiled. "Nice to meet you both, Ino, Sakura." Seikatsu stood up as she finished picking flowers. The three girls spent their time making flower arrangements and began studying in the classroom. By the time school was over, Sasuke and Seikatsu was heading towards the house but something was not right. "Seikatsu. Stay behind me." Sasuke ordered. "Yeah." Seikatsu hid behind him and stayed calm as they began walking through the village. The sky was getting dark and Sasuke turned around quickly. "I thought I heard something..." he thought as he looked at the sky.

Sasuke and Seikatsu began walking again as the noticed the sky getting darker by the minute. Right when Seikatsu saw a few dead bodies lying on the ground she moved a step back and began running away with Sasuke right beside her. "Sasuke I wanna go home!" she said almost shrieking. "I know but we gotta find brother and Maeda." Sasuke said keeping his cool. The two children began running quickly until Sasuke spotted his Aunt and Uncle lying on the ground.

"Auntie! Uncle!" He screamed as he took Seikatsu's hand and they both ran over to them. "Sasuke...they won't wake up." Seikatsu muttered softly. "I can't sense them here anymore..." she finished. Sasuke ran towards the Uchiha residence and froze right when he stepped on the porch. "My body. I can't move it." he thought scared. Seikatsu was whining worried about the boy and held onto his hand tight. "Sasuke please..." she almost began to cry. Sasuke blinked for a moment and turned around hearing Seikatsu whimper. "I'll keep you safe." he smiled. "Sasuke, no. I don't care what happens to me. I'm worried about you..." Seikatsu said trembling. Sasuke turned around to face the door and slowly opened it seeing a trail of blood. "Mother! Father!" Sasuke yelled out as he ran into the room where he spotted the two dead bodies. 


	7. Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

This side of the story is mainly focusing around the Uchiha clan before the massacre. So there are characters that aren't mentioned in the story and some new ones are introduced

Seikatsu Owari, Maeda Shibima (new).

Seikatsu-Friend of Sasuke and Itachi. She goes on and off to Sasuke's house and plays with him before the two start learning how to become ninjas.

Maeda Shibima-Seikatsu's care taker, she watches over Seikatsu ever since her mother had passed away and father disappeared. She also helps Itachi keep an eye on the two. She has foot length reddish purple hair and medium brown eyes. Seikatsu's grandmother lives with them of course.

Chapter 7: Shattered...

"Itachi...?" Seikatsu spat out. "Brother! How could you do this?!" Sasuke yelled out as he saw Itachi silently standing over the two corpses. "To become stronger..." Itachi said coldly. "Where's Maeda?" Seikatsu asked. "She is gone...there is no more of her." Itachi answered. "You have better not-" Seikatsu ran past Sasuke yelling her head off angrily, "killed her! You bastard!" Itachi just watched the little girl charge at him with tears in her eyes. Itachi gripped Seikatsu by her shirt and threw her into a wall. Seikatsu was slammed against the wall so hard making her cough up spit. "I did not kill her, those fools did..." Itachi simply stated. "Seikatsu! Itachi, why are you doing this!" Sasuke yelled as he watched Seikatsu half conscious body lay against the wall. "She is weak...just like you...foolish little brother." Itachi finished.

"You didn't answer me then fine but I will not let you hurt Seikatsu!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Itachi recklessly. To stop Sasuke, Itachi punched the little boy in the stomach. Sasuke kneeled to the floor coughing. Itachi glared at Sasuke forcing his gaze to knock Sasuke out cold for a few moments. Seikatsu was almost out until she heard her friend scream in pain. "Sasuke...? Sasuke!" she thought just as she stumbled on the floor trying to get up. Seikatsu ran to Sasuke just as he was back to normal. "Seikatsu-we have to run!" he said coughing heavily. Seikatsu took Sasuke in her arms and helped him stand. Sasuke took her hand and the two ran out onto the street. Itachi stood in the middle of the dead bodies, "You two are pathetic..." "Itachi please don't!" Seikatsu cried out to him keeping Sasuke behind her. "I don't want Sasuke to die!" 

"You choose to keep life simple after someone had broken you so many times. Now you want my foolish weak brother to live. I pity you..." Itachi said with out any remorse. Seikatsu didn't say a word. "Run and cling to life...when you, little brother, have the same eyes as mine, then we will fight to only die." he thought as he watched Sasuke and Seikatsu run away. 


	8. Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

This is after three years of being with team 7

Seikatsu-Now 15, she is staying with Sasuke and has been trapped to stay by Orochimaru's side when he is out on missions. Not the type to speak much anymore, she remains to herself and Sasuke. Dressed in a black chinese dress with a purple dragon on it and has a katana on her back. Her curse mark still remains.

Chapter 8: Slave

"Speak child." Orochimaru ordered smiling at Seikatsu. "You have refused to eat ever since dear little Sasuke brought you here with him. It's a shame that you won't eat unless you want something else..." he grinned eying her. Seikatsu just stared past him with out saying a word and then gave him an evil glare. "Don't look at me like that. You make me worry more." Orochimaru approached her as Seikatsu held a firm grip on hilt of her sword. "Don't touch me." she threatened. "I'm sorry but did I sense a little fear coming from you?" Orochimaru took hold of Seikatsu's face and leaned in close, "You may have my mark on your right arm but don't think I won't regret touching you with your precious toy gone." Orochimaru snaked his tongue out and licked Seikatsu's cheek. Seikatsu flinched as her dark purple chakra sparked in anger. "Let me go..you sick freak!" she muttered as she punched him in the stomach causing him to stumble back.

"I see that our girl Seikatsu has finally shown the beauty behind that demon she is." Kabuto commented as he walked through the door. "Shut up." Seikatsu said walking past Kabuto. Orochimaru stuck his snake tongue out towards Seikatsu and bit her in the arm relentlessly. Seikatsu strained on the pain from his fangs and pulled the snake off of her. Orochimaru came closer to her and pulled her body against his. "You are mine when Sasuke is gone and you better do as I say little girl." he hissed as he pulled her face closer to his once again. "I'll be on my way sir." Kabuto excused himself. "Or what? Try to make another attempt to molest me while Sasuke is gone? Or try something so rash like rape...I am not the type to listen to orders old man." Seikatsu spat out ignorantly.

"Listen to me you senseless bitch." Orochimaru scolded making his grip on Seikatsu tighter, "Don't disrespect me. You came with Sasuke on your own not by force. You wanted power-you wanted to kill the one who broke you-you didn't refuse to accept the mark I have given you." "And you didn't refuse to leave me and Sasuke alone, now did you?" Seikatsu retorted, "I may have been weak to refuse when I was twelve but now I can choose to kill you with out you telling me not to." Orochimaru released Seikatsu quickly and licked the blood off his lips. Seikatsu pulled out her blade and slit her right arm watching the blood fly through the air and hit Orochimaru's face. The heat of her blood began to burn him. Orochimaru screamed in pain, "You bitch! What the hell is this?!" "My blood. My curse..." Seikatsu said coldly as she placed her katana right on her back.

Orochimaru was coughing trying to breathe as he sat up watching Seikatsu stare at him coldly. Seikatsu kept her calmness at peace as she glared at the man. "You hold no ties to me white snake. I am the black dove that mourns on the ones who were lost to you. The hawk will soon tear you apart if you try to claim its territory and mate." she warned as Orochimaru caught his composure. "I should take your life." Seikatsu made a cocky smile. "You see differently from Sasuke. What is the thing he sees in you?" Orochimaru asked. "I am the one who supported him when he had fallen, he had protected me from his brother and less. He protects me from being killed by you." Seikatsu answered.

Seikatsu left the dining room and headed back to her corridor silently. Sasuke was coming back from a mission. Seikatsu continued to walk silently until Sasuke grabbed her by her bloody arm. "You need to eat. Do I have to feed you? I will." Sasuke spoke calmly with out even trying to tease her like he used to three years ago. Seikatsu didn't look at him and tried to continue to walk even if it meant Sasuke hurting her. "Answer me Seikatsu." "No. Now let me go, I want to sleep. I don't care whether I die from starving myself." she refused to care for him in public. "I still love you Seikatsu. Do you want me to prove it to you?" Sasuke questioned with out emotion. "You sound like your older brother." Seikatsu sighed. Sasuke turned Seikatsu and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't ever compare me to him. I am not weak like I used to be." Sasuke growled. Seikatsu formed a grin on her face, "Rape me to prove it." "What?" Sasuke looked none surprised at Seikatsu's request. "Rape me then that bastard can leave me alone. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Prove to me that you are not weak." Seikatsu ordered. "You are not joking about this...Seikatsu I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke said murmuring into her ear. "If you do me then that old man will leave my ass alone." Seikatsu whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes, "Orochimaru...I will kill him." "No, not now." Seikatsu said running her fingers through Sasuke's black hair. Sasuke opened his eyes and nodded. "Fine. We will not think of this as rape. I've wanted this anyway." he said staring at her. "Really now..." Seikatsu gave Sasuke an empty stare. "Yes, now let's go." Sasuke took Seikatsu to his dorm and locked the door. 


	9. Cursed or Rape

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto. 

Seikatsu-Now 15, she is staying with Sasuke and has been trapped to stay by Orochimaru's side when he is out on missions. Not the type to speak much anymore, she remains to herself and Sasuke. Dressed in a black chinese dress with a purple dragon on it and has a katana on her back. Her curse mark still remains.

Chapter 9: Cursed or Rape

"Seikatsu, for me not to get you pregnant I must go level 2." Sasuke informed as he watched Seikatsu walk around his room. "Sasuke, please just do it." Seikatsu sighed as she sat on the edge of his bed. Sasuke closed his eyes and his appearance changed. His skin town was a grey color and his hair was bluish grey. His eyes were sharingan but black on the outside wit the black mark on his face. "Lay down." Sasuke ordered as his wings were covering most of his back. Sasuke was now with out the top part of his robe. Seikatsu's face was red as she refused to listen. Seikatsu walked over and confronted Sasuke touching his cheek with her hand. "Sasuke..." Seikatsu felt Sasuke's lips against hers. "This isn't rape, you want this as much as I do." Sasuke growled softly controlling his chakra. His claws roamed against Seikatsu's sides. "...Sasuke. I-" Seikatsu tried to speak as Sasuke kissed her roughly.

Seikatsu felt Sasuke's nails dig into her skin gently. His hands trailed down to her waist and began lifting the hem of the dress up. "Rip it." Seikatsu ordered as Sasuke looked down at her underwear. Sasuke's finger travel along the inside of Seikatsu's dress and tugged at the side of her underwear until it ripped. Sasuke kissed Seikatsu's neck as he began lifting the dress higher from her body. "Seikatsu tell me when to stop." he muttered as he picked Seikatsu up by her legs and carried her to the bed. "Sasuke just do it." Seikatsu pulled Sasuke into her arms. Sasuke continued to trail his lips over Seikatsu's body as he removed her dress completely. Right when his hand met her heat, Seikatsu gasped and bit Sasuke's shoulder. Blood was seeping from the bite mark as Seikatsu closed her eyes to control herself. Her hair color was changing to black and her skin was changing to grayish brown. She had spikes sticking out of her back. "It hurts!" Seikatsu almost began crying. Sasuke forced himself inside of her roughly making Seikatsu scream as her chakra was spilling out of her.

"This isn't the first time I have fantasized about you like this." Sasuke said thrusting her slowly. Seikatsu blushed looking away from Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek forcing her to look at him. "Am I causing you pain?" he asked going a bit faster. "No. Please don't stop." Seikatsu said holding onto Sasuke tighter. Sasuke kissed Seikatsu roughly as his body moved hers. Seikatsu's nails were marking Sasuke's back lightly just leaving scratch marks. Sasuke couldn't resist the pain and licked Seikatsu's collarbone until his tongue went lower near her breasts. Seikatsu watched him until he spasmed inside her. "Seikatsu." Sasuke called out to her softly as he lowered his wings to cover both of their bodies. Seikatsu smiled sweetly and kissed Sasuke's forehead while he licked her body. Sasuke thrusted faster as he held Seikatsu's arms down to the bed. Seikatsu screamed Sasuke's name out as he reached to the point he couldn't go any faster.

The two then stopped and Sasuke laid on top of Seikatsu's body as they changed back to their normal forms. Seikatsu held Sasuke close to her humming a soft tune. Sasuke closed his eyes slowly, "You've held me like this before but it has been a while..." Seikatsu stopped humming and ran her fingers through his hair lightly, "Heh, Sasuke...you still remember me as your partner and lover but you haven't been expressing it to me like you use to. That makes me sort of sad. Orochimaru wants me to be his slave and lose my devotion to you. He made his attempts to rape me before but I have always cut him off before he touched me too far. Sasuke I want to leave this place. Or I will wind up killing myself and hurting you. It has been a while since I have eaten, take me somewhere else than here."

Sasuke's eyes were cold as he listened to her, "I will kill him for both our sakes. Then we will continue our main goal. Now I want to sleep with you and have you feeling better mentally and physically. You better do that." Seikatsu laughed, "Sasuke-kun. I know I will get better just for you, Sasuke-kun." "Don't call me that." Sasuke murmured as he laid his head on her chest. "Killing that bastard will be pleasant." Seikatsu said before drifting off to sleep. Sasuke watched her sleep silently as he kissed her gently. "Seikatsu, when will I have you pregnant?" he thought as he kissed her stomach. "...Sasuke..." Seikatsu murmured as she held him gently.


	10. Tangled with a Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto. 

Seikatsu-Now 15, she is staying with Sasuke and has been trapped to stay by Orochimaru's side when he is out on missions. Not the type to speak much anymore, she remains to herself and Sasuke. Dressed in a black chinese dress with a purple dragon on it and has a katana on her back. Her curse mark still remains.

Chapter 10: Tangled with a snake...

Walking through the hallway with blood stained on her kimono, Seikatsu felt weak from sleeping with Sasuke. Her chakra was depleted so rapidly that she couldn't see clearly at certain times. Sasuke was already on a mission once again. "Shit." she murmured.

"You aren't doing so well, Seikatsu. Sasuke has been using his chakra on you and you've been getting weaker." Kabuto said as he walked past her. Seikatsu froze for a moment and glared at him, "I ate something didn't I? Go fuckin' die for all I care...Orochimaru should be getting his due soon enough." "Heh, you have such a mouth that will get you molested." Kabuto commented. "Just because you can't get some of this ass doesn't mean you aren't perverted." Seikatsu retorted. "Bitch." Kabuto spat out.

As Seikatsu was about to walk past Orochimaru's doorway; a snake shot out and wrapped its body around her waist and dragged her in the room. "Let me go, old bastard." Seikatsu muttered as she shook her head to see clearly. "No you stilled wench! You let Uchiha mark you! Well, I will give you mine to cover up this mistake!" Orochimaru pulled Seikatsu in his arms. "No! I wanted to have him inside me not you-ya sicko!!" Seikatsu felt her head against his pale chest. Feeling his cold body Seikatsu flinched. Orochimaru licked her forehead and went lower, "You see...you want my attention. Just say it and Uchiha will be displeased with my actions including yours." Feeling the cold hands trace over her body where Sasuke have touched made Seikatsu angry. "Seikatsu...you know that you are ready for me to get inside of you. You may lie to me but your body doesn't." Orochimaru taunted as his tongue licked her thigh."Let...go." Seikatsu pushed herself away just as Orochimaru began coughing blood. "No! Stay here! I want you to stay!" Orochimaru ordered as he was opening Seikatsu's kimono. Seikatsu focused on her chakra and was able to force Orochimaru to let go of her.

Hitting the floor, Seikatsu ran over to the corner of the room as Orochimaru sat up coughing up more blood. "You aren't a weak little girl anymore..." he breathed heavily. "But that won't stop me!" he yelled as a snake shot out of his mouth. Suddenly, a sword came crashing through the wall and stabbing Orochimaru in the arm. Pushing the rubble of the wall through-Sasuke confronted him. "You have tormented her enough." he said cold-hearted. Orochimaru looked ill but also angry. "Why-why Sasuke...you have returned early. I guess you've figured out that I've been spending time with Seikatsu." Orochimaru spoke.

Sasuke didn't make an eager face and stared at him coldly. Watching Sasuke, Seikatsu approached him with a worried look. Sasuke didn't look at her but placed his hand on her forehead restoring her chakra. "I came to your aid just in time. He didn't rape you did he?" Sasuke asked. "No, thank you." Seikatsu placed her head against his back. "Let me take care of him, you stay out of my way." he ordered. Seikatsu nodded and pulled out her dagger. Orochimaru focused his snake eyes on Seikatsu, "Your scent is what calms me down child. Belong to me and I will give you as much power as you desire." "No hard feelings but I sense that you are weak. Also, I am Uchiha's. I gave him my respect and stayed with him this whole time even when he went alone on missions. Being your toy will disgust me." Seikatsu explained as she took a step forward. Orochimaru glared at her then Sasuke silently. "You are weak because you love her Uchiha." Orochimaru mentioned as he changed into a giant serpent form. Sasuke pulled his sword back as the serpent launched itself at the two.

"Seikatsu, go get Suigetsu...we'll be leaving." Sasuke ordered as Seikatsu ran out of the room. As Seikatsu ran down the hallways and outside the large home; prisoners were lashing out in their cages and called out her name. Seikatsu didn't give them a glance and headed over to the hot springs where one experiment was being held.


	11. Suigetsu

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto. 

Seikatsu-Now 15, she is staying with Sasuke and has been trapped to stay by Orochimaru's side when he is out on missions. Not the type to speak much anymore, she remains to herself and Sasuke. Dressed in a black chinese dress with a purple dragon on it and has a katana on her back. Her curse mark still remains.

Chapter 11: Suigetsu...

Entering the hotsprings, Seikatsu couldn't see through the fog until she was pulled into the water by a large hand. "What the hell Suigetsu!" Seikatsu coughed as she spat water out of her mouth and climbed out onto the ground. A man naked stood up from the hot water. The man laughed and held his hand out to help Seikatsu stand. "Come on. Seikatsu, I haven't seen you for a while." Suigetsu said as Seikatsu took his hand. Seikatsu ignored the fact that Suigetsu was nude. "What's up with you and Sasuke lately?" he asked. "Always with me and Sasuke, stop being brotherly. Any way, we want you to come with us." Seikatsu answered. "Why?" Suigetsu crawled towards Seikatsu as she backed away. Seikatsu sensed Suigetsu's presence as she was stopped with her back against a tree. "What are you afraid of?" he asked as he reached out to touch her face. "Don't touch me!" Seikatsu slapped Suigetsu's hand out of the way. "He has touched you...didn't he? Orochimaru has molested you, don't lie." Suigetsu grabbed Seikatsu by the chin.

"Fuck you." She muttered as Suigetsu gave the girl a serious look. "That bastard is being taken care of by Sasuke anytime soon. The old bastard has harmed me since I was thirteen years old, now I am able to see him die in this world. No other man shall ever touch me than Uchiha. Itachi has tried but failed because of Sasuke. If you try to touch me I will kill you." "Don't worry I wouldn't do such a thing. Sasuke cares for you very much and I couldn't take that chance unless death was his method of punishment only." Suigetsu smiled flashing his sharp teeth. "I trust you Suigetsu." Seikatsu smiled back as he released her face. "You are an experiment too?" he questioned as he went back into the water. "You need to clean yourself. I smell Sasuke's scent on your clothes. Get into the springs." Suigetsu suggested. Seikatsu watched him and shook her head, "I am not an experiment and why should I clean myself if you are in the water too?" "I won't bite," Suigetsu grinned. "Bullshit." Seikatsu sat down against the tree.

"Well? Take your clothes off." Suigetsu nagged. "No. I know I smell like Sasuke and blood but give me a break! I have Orochimaru's scent on me as well." Seikatsu said waving her hands no. "Suigetsu, I am not going to join you nude in the springs. Sasuke would be pissed at you." Seikatsu laughed a bit. Smelling the scent of snake blood, Sasuke approached the two with a blank look on his face. "Hn, so you ready?" he turned to Seikatsu. "Suigetsu says I better clean myself up before we move on." Seikatsu complained. "I'll help you clean up." Sasuke said kneeling down and removing Seikatsu's kimono. Sasuke then removed his robe and covered Seikatsu with it. He placed Seikatsu's kimono in the water removing the blood and smell off of it. "She has grown into a young woman. A very attractive young woman, Sasuke you want her still?" Suigetsu teased. "..." Sasuke didn't answer as he finished rubbing the blood off the kimono. "Shut up. Suigetsu." Seikatsu blushed as she hid her face under the robe. "I am leaving this place," Sasuke stated, "You are welcome to join us. I have a mission to continue working on." "Sure. I would enjoy seeing more dead." Suigetsu stood up. "We have to get someone else." Sasuke said looking at the other prison.

"Like who?" Suigetsu questioned as Sasuke laid Seikatsu's kimono on the ground to dry. "Karin. She'll be needed." Sasuke mentioned as Seikatsu removed her underclothes and handed them over to Sasuke. Suigetsu kept watch of her curiously as he approached the confinement tanks filled with liquid. "That bitch will probably say no. Ehh, just go ahead then I ain't stopping you." he insisted. "..." Sasuke didn't speak as he took Seikatsu's underclothes and bathed them in the water. "Seikatsu." he called out to her quietly. "You haven't been talking much." "...I'm just a bit concerned. About this mark. I've been using it off and on now." Seikatsu explained as she showed it on her right arm. Sasuke gave her a sigh, "Are you okay?" "Yeah...I just need to rest a bit then I will be able to continue-sorry for slowing you down." Seikatsu apologized as she slowly sat up. "No, it's fine." Sasuke said as he leaned his body in closer to hers. The chakra flowing through the two sparked the ground. "…Sasuke." Seikatsu murmured as he placed his hand on her cheek. "If I had raped you…would you have screamed?" Sasuke questioned. "I don't know how to answer that." Seikatsu closed her eyes.


	12. Karin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

Seikatsu-Now 15, she is staying with Sasuke and has been trapped to stay by Orochimaru's side when he is out on missions. Not the type to speak much anymore, she remains to herself and Sasuke. Dressed in a black chinese dress with a purple dragon on it and has a katana on her back. Her curse mark still remains.

Chapter 13: Karin...

Seikatsu finished dressing herself and gave Sasuke back his robe. Watching Seikatsu with a smirk, Suigetsu started crawling towards her. "Don't you even try." she warned him as she pulled out her katana. "Fiesty." Suigetsu chuckled as he backed away. Sasuke watched him move away from Seikatsu and back into the water. "I'll just stay out of your way for now Seikatsu. Sasuke keep her close unless you want me to." he said before hiding. "...Come on Seikatsu," Sasuke crawled on top of her and laid down. "Sasuke?" Seikatsu was confused. "You are a bit cold so I will let our bodies touch." Sasuke said not showing any emotion. Seikatsu kissed Sasuke's neck and laid her head down on the ground.

"...Sasuke, am I a burden to you?" she whispered. "What...?" Sasuke looked at her a bit worried. "I am weak...I couldn't defeat Orochimaru, could I?" Seikatsu questioned. "...You were only weak because you have refused to conserve your energy by eating. Also, having sex used some amount of chakra." Sasuke explained as he lifted himself up a little. "..." Seikatsu frowned as she looked down at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke felt Seikatsu shaking and lifted her chin up to meet her eyes with his. "Seikatsu...I won't let anyone touch you." he promised. Seikatsu's eyes widened hearing him say that since three years ago. "Sasuke, I..." Seikatsu tried to speak as Sasuke kissed her gently. "Seikatsu go to sleep. I'll keep watch." Sasuke murmured into the girl's ear. Seikatsu closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Suigetsu was putting his clothes on while Sasuke picked up the sleepy Seikatsu. "You ready?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Suigetsu answered as the two began walking towards a prison. The prison was large and also rusty looking. Entering the building, Sasuke placed Seikatsu in Suigetsu's arms. The people who were barred inside their chambers begged for their freedom. "You must let us out!" One man begged. "There is no telling when Orochimaru will be back for us!" An old woman added. Suigetsu looked at the people silently and turned to the girl who approached them. "You all should not be here! This is my territory as the keeper of this prison." Karin spoke angrily. "Karin, I need to talk to you. I need your assistance." Sasuke said calmly. "What?! Why should I leave? I actually enjoy being here." Karin spat out bluntly. "We need to talk Karin." Sasuke said giving her a blank look.

"Ugh, fine come into my office." Karin gave in with a sigh and the two walked into the next room. Karin then locked the door keeping Suigetsu out. "Excuse me but that woman you are holding...that is Seikatsu right?" one prisoner questioned. "I've seen her hand us all some food from the outside. She is the one who made sure that we would all escape sooner or later. Please tell me is the girl all right?" he asked. Suigetsu flashed his teeth. "She's just taking a nap. That's all. You all should be thankful that Uchiha has been keeping the girl close to him." Suigetsu grinned. As he turned the door knob he soon realized that it was locked, "That stupid bitch." Suigetsu then placed Seikatsu down on the floor and his arm became larger and more muscular. "Seikatsu, you better wake up unless you want Sasuke to die." Suigetsu teased causing Seikatsu's eyes to snap open in fury. "Where is he?" Seikatsu asked standing up quickly.

"In the next room, the damn door is locked." Suigetsu pointed out. "Not for long!" he slammed his fist through the wall causing it to break. Seikatsu stomped through pissed off and pulled Karin away from Sasuke. "Listen here bitch." she muttered. "Uchiha is mine. I know what your fuckin' tensions were...I am not that weak to not understand. He may be the one who I intend to keep but you gotta back the hell off unless you want to die." Seikatsu glared at Karin with the blade of her katana against Karin's neck. Sasuke made a slight smirk at Seikatsu's actions and stood up. "The bitch is not wanting to go. Let's move on." Suigetsu said panting. Sasuke confronted Seikatsu, "You are awake completely. Good." "Sasuke, is this Karin?" Seikatsu glared at the girl with the glasses. "Yes." Sasuke nodded. "Well, then another annoying ass out of hell fangirl I have to deal with. Feh, you are needed so I won't be able to kill you unless you try to hit on him again." Seikatsu said flaring her chakra. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder then moved it down to her lower back, "Seikatsu." Seikatsu took Sasuke's hand and pressed it against her cheek. "You are warm." Sasuke muttered. "Yeah. I'll be okay for now. Let's get moving." Seikatsu informed as the three left the room. 


	13. Unrightful Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

Seikatsu-Now 15, she is staying with Sasuke and has been trapped to stay by Orochimaru's side when he is out on missions. Not the type to speak much anymore, she remains to herself and Sasuke. Dressed in a black chinese dress with a purple dragon on it and has a katana on her back. Her curse mark still remains.

Chapter 14: Unrightful Freedom

Unlocking the barred chambers, Seikatsu gave the prisoners a smile. "You are all free from Orochimaru's grasp. He is gone now and he won't ever come back. Go tell everyone that Sasuke Uchiha has freed you, I do not want to be mentioned to the public." Seikatsu sighed sheepishly. Watching the people leave, a child suddenly hugs Seikatsu and cries. "T-thank you Seikatsu. I will never forget you." the child murmurs against her kimono.

Placing her hand on the child's head, Seikatsu smiled sweetly, "Heh, I won't forget you. Now hurry and leave this place with your family." "Okay." the child nodded and ran away. "Seikatsu when our mission is over. Do you want to have a child?" Sasuke questioned quietly. "That is a bit personal, don't you think Uchiha?" Seikatsu glared a bit at Sasuke's last name. "Only if you think it is between us." Sasuke retorted. "Probably just one or two to start your clan." Seikatsu blushed faintly with out expressing a smile. "This mission...that man is still lurking out in the shadows." she thought, "Itachi Uchiha..."

- - -

(beginning of flashback)

"Foolish child." Itachi muttered as he held Seikatsu by her wrist. "Let me go you bastard." Seikatsu ordered as she was only 12 years old. Sasuke was only the floor with one broken wrist. "Heh, heh, seems that you aren't the only survivor of the Uchiha clan Itachi." Kisame chuckled evilly. Naruto stood in shock as he wasn't able to release his own chakra. "My younger brother and a family friend has." Itachi said watching Seikatsu struggle. "This girl is the one who watched it happen right before her eyes. Protecting Sasuke from what would happen if she wasn't there." he added as Seikatsu's eyes went black.

Her cursed mark started to react to her. Sasuke moved himself off of the floor and stood up. "Let her go." Sasuke yelled before he charged at Itachi with a chidori once again. "Sasuke no!" Seikatsu screamed as Itachi threw her into a wall. Right at that moment, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his wrist and broke it. Hearing Sasuke scream made Seikatsu lose her humanity with the curse mark. "Sasuke!" Seikatsu quickly got up and ran over to him but Itachi threw Sasuke far away down the hallway and grabbed Seikatsu once more.

"Seikatsu..." Itachi murmured into her ear, "You may be only a child but I will take something dearly from you. Soon it will break both you and my younger brother." "You wouldn't dare!" Seikatsu tried to speak. "I would only to see how mature you have become." Itachi gave Seikatsu a grin. "Bastard." Naruto spat out as he ran over to save his friend. Kisame held his shark skin out and laughed, "You can't do a single thing with out chakra. So don't even try to save her!" Naruto froze in shock as he watched Seikatsu struggle from Itachi's grasp and Sasuke lay on the floor bleeding.

With the curse mark taking into effect, Seikatsu screamed in pain as her chakra was going out of control. Itachi suddenly released the girl as he watched her silently. "Such immense chakra...what has happened to you?" he questioned quietly. "Oro...chimaru. Gave me this as a gift because he couldn't get-Gah!" Seikatsu felt her heart beat faster as she coughed up a little blood. "I want to kill you for letting me live this way..." Seikatsu thought to herself as she glared into Itachi's eyes. "It's no use to preform the Tsukuyomi on you." Itachi turned away and walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry." Seikatsu cried in agony as her chakra was rapidly expanding. Her heart just couldn't take the pressure. Itachi picked Sasuke up by his collar and then used the Tsukuyomi on him. All Seikatsu could hear was his scream. "Let him go!!" Seikatsu reached her hand out for him sending chakra flying at Itachi but he deflected it with a brush of his hand. "Now, I will take what is precious from you." Itachi muttered just as he dropped Sasuke to the floor. Slowly confronting Seikatsu, Itachi glared at her preforming the Tsukuyomi once more. "I will take what you have since I've met you. You are too kind and gentle to kill a human nor a creature." Itachi said softly into Seikatsu's ear.

"No!!" Seikatsu screamed in her head as she was strapped to the wall inside a vacant house. The sky was red and the clouds were black. "What the-You bastard! Let me go!" she ordered. "I control everything in this world. Time. Space. Eternity. You are too weak to resist." Itachi placed his hand on Seikatsu's cheek. Seikatsu shook her body so violently causing Itachi to back a step. "Look down at the floor Seikatsu." Itachi muttered into the girl's ear. Seikatsu did what she was told and spotted Sasuke dead in a pool of his own blood. Maeda was hung by a dagger to her neck against the wall across from her. "This is sick. Why are you doing this Itachi?" Seikatsu scolded.

Itachi didn't laugh or smile, he just simply placed his hand on Seikatsu's cheek rubbing it. "The pain that you feel, I do not quite understand unless I am inside you." Itachi had his face an inch apart from hers. "What?" Seikatsu was surprised. Itachi dropped his hand from the scared child's face and placed both of them on the hem of her dress. "Stop!" Seikatsu pleaded as Itachi removed her shorts. He then lifted her dress up further sheathing himself inside her violently. Seikatsu screamed just before Itachi forced himself inside her deeper forcing himself to kiss her deeply. Feeling his body thrust inside of her, Seikatsu flared up in anger and her cursed mark started to make its way across her whole body.

In the real world, Seikatsu snapped out of it and fell to the floor forward with a shriek. She was drooling slowly on the floor mumbling curse words. Itachi just watched her shiver in pain and disgust. "You survived differently than I expected. I have undestimated you Seikatsu." he spoke before walking back to Kisame. "Itachi-I swear I will break you when I get stronger." Seikatsu said sitting up while shaking half-to-death in fear.

(end of flashback)

--- 


End file.
